Heaven Minus A Life
by Anonymous329
Summary: This story is dedicated to one of my best friends 'fangirl', 'self-inserts'. So I guess it's a 'fanboy', 'self-insert?...sure I'll go with it why not? I could care less. This is a side story of what she wrote to expand the view on the situation...and it is also an apology letter. Read the Author's Note to learn that tid bit. But please check out her work. xxOMGgalxx


Heaven Minus A Life

It seemed to be getting foggy as I looked out across the lake. I decided to head in for the night, as to not lose my way. As I stood, I noticed I left an impression in the grass from staring at the stars so long. Then a light gust of wind lifted it right up again.

There wasn't much else to do during the nights I spent on my fishing trip with my dad. It was peaceful though, seeing all these stars, being so far from the city. It kept my mind off that girl that often vacationed on the other end of the lake. I could only describe her as wonderful, brilliant, and fantastic. All I knew about her though was that we shared the same birthday and grew up in the same town.

Sometimes I though to myself as to why I even bothered dreaming of being with a tomboy like her. She would never fall for a guy like me. Practically six feet tall and scraggly dark brown hair that covered my ears, not to mention kind of chubby. It seemed to me that the only thing girls liked about me were my blue eyes. That is a rare occasion that they get noticed too.

As I headed back to the cabin I thought I could almost see something moving the dark. No...I did see something in the dark, but I couldn't tell what it was or make out the shape of it. I followed a trail it had left that seemed as if...no...a rock had been...walking? A thought had crossed my mind as to what it could be, but the thought left as I looked through a bush that had blocked my path. There she stood, the girl, Margaret. As I leaned closer, a branch snapped.

"shit!" I whispered under my breath, it seemed to me she had noticed someone was watching her.

"Who's there?" she asked.

Another branch snapped as I tried to back away from the bush that was hiding me.

"I SAID WHO'S THERE?" she yelled, making my heart race.

As I was about to emerge, I noticed she was dashing the cottage where she stayed. I held my breath as I realized that the...shadow...thing...or whatever was following her. I chased after her and the creature, hoping Margaret would come to no harm. Thankfully it looked as if she made inside. She would be safe there.

I peeked through the window, seeing her in the kitchen. She was in her usual attire: a black pull-over hoodie, red-plaid pajama bottoms, and some skater shoes. I loved the way she dressed the variety in the outfit always made me smile.

I watched her closely and noticed she was startled by something. She seemed to be staring at the cabinet. I wondered what was in there or why she was staring at the cabinet like it was demonic. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow of hand reach across the kitchen wall towards her. I wanted to scream and warn her but something stopped me. Shyness? Fear? Curiosity? Why would I be curious at a time like this? Because I was watching someone I cared about take a role in a live action horror film. The hand was practically on her shoulder when I saw her freeze up and as she noticed what I have been watching and doing nothing about. My mind was screaming trying to comprehend how that...thing...got in there and what it wanted with Margaret. But as she turned around to face the creature...she disappeared.

I pressed my hands against the glass and my mouth fell open in awe. I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. I looked closer hoping...praying it wasn't true. But as I looked around the corner, through the glass I saw the tall, gray, stone figure of a Weeping Angel.

I ran as fast as I could back to my cabin, shaking my head the entire way, trying not to believe what my eyes just witnessed. I burst through the door and locked myself in my room. My mind boggling for logical answers to the events that had just occurred.

"Weeping Angels...they don't exist...they're only part of a television show." I said to myself, gasping for some air.

"But I definitely saw one...how?"

"If they exist then...THE DOCTOR!" I clasped my mouth shut, realizing my father was asleep.

"Okay so...um...um...what do I do now? How do I get in contact with him...just plead for help...maybe his psychic paper will send him here...do I call Torchwood?"

"And why do the Angels want her...time energy maybe...NO...her knowledge of the Doctor!"

Although we rarely talked I do know after hanging out once, I got her obsessed with the show from where all this crap is coming. Within a week she knew more about the show than I did over a year. She was and still is literally addicted to that show. What I wouldn't give to see her face if she met or meets the Doctor.

Then as my mind was trying to devise a plan of what I should do next, I passed out. It had felt like I had been hit in the head with someone's ten-year-old French Language book.

I woke a few hours later at about six o'clock in the morning. I smelled a frozen pizza in the oven and turned over dirt from the night crawler bin. This meant my dad was ready for another full day of fishing. I pulled the pizza out of the oven so it wouldn't burn and packed some juicy worms in a container while my dad tended to the boat. As pulled up my sleeves, I noticed a short-black line on my arm. Marker? I wondered where I could bumped into a open-capped marker around here and continued on thinking nothing of it.

As my dad and I hopped in the boat, I was hoping to get a better look at the surrounding houses on the lake. Maybe get some clues as to why or what a Weeping Angel could have wanted with Margaret.

I took a bit out of my slice of breakfast and noticed that in the neighbors garden, there stood a decorative statue of an angel, holding its face in its hands.

Author's Note

I wrote this story in response to one of my best friend's fangirl, self-insert stories. She was quite a bit embarrassed to show me it and I made the awful mistake of showing it to most of our friends. I just wanted to say that I only showed it off as a great work of art and not to mess with her. I should have respected her privacy though and asked her first. She is one of the greatest friends I have in this endless universe and I would not want to lose her over such a silly thing.

I am truly and heartly sorry Margaret for what I did and I am ashamed of my actions. Please forgive me and maybe we can continue this amazing story together.


End file.
